powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nekron2
Stop messing with the scrollbox, you remove the other end of code and the whole thing won't work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:52, September 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use Capital Letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, September 19, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Before we start again that blasted Edit/undo in Ultipotence because of Zen-Oh, please contact Solipsius and argue it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:00, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Under Absolute Invulnerability => Selective Invulnerability => Power Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:37, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Read the post above and check the powers. It's covered by Absolute Invulnerability. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, October 19, 2017 (UTC) She is a user, don't remove her again. She cannot die, this was proven in the manga after she Hatched. Hatching is the same effect as ejecting the harnest, and the creature inside the harnest is released. She was able to completely restore herself from literally nothing after being totally destroyed. And even if she is ejected her drasil can return to the harnest and completely restore her. And the drasil can't be killed because it has her regeneration ability as well. She is an absolute immortal because no matter what happens to her, she will always be able to come back. This was confirmed by the author too. So don't remove her again.SageM (talk) 05:02, October 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. We've had this argument way too many times already. Please talk it over with each other before anyone starts doing anything with this. You've been told this once already, next time will get you timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:29, October 24, 2017 (UTC) (look at wiki activity before reading this to see what im taking about) trust me i agree with your edit and I know they can do both: kill an absolute immortal even with the Absolute Immotality still active, and just negate and/or remove, it but I just wanted to make sure people get the point that no matter how absolute something is Omnipotence will still affect it. just wanted to make sure others didn't get the wrong idea ^_^The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 01:38, November 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Under Absolute Invulnerability => Selective Invulnerability => Power Immunity. Alphabetical order is a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Both Absolute Beauty and Absolute Charisma are infinite. while psychic Immunity is just meant to be taken in general, so its just 98% immune, not fully, also its either their Immune or resistant not both (Resistant/Immune). "Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort." isn't obvious enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, January 24, 2018 (UTC) The entire point of that power is to be beyond Life and Death respectively, not total Nonexistence, in fact Nonexistence is a "Specialized variation of Omnipotence." so it can easily be a limitation . That's 'why it is a may limitation, not a can limitation. In fact it stating that its a superior version of Absolute Immortality makes no sense as the user is neither dead ''OR ALIVE.'' They aren't even amortal. like... the entire point of Absolute Immortality is to preserve ones own life indefinitely, but with Life and Death Transcendence the user isn't even alive as life dosen't even apply to them.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 20:07, January 24, 2018 (UTC) "Life and death transcendence is to be beyond life and death and thus they can't be categorised as living,dead, etc.You have understood the power in the wrong way,what you are saying is amortality"- I know that they are beyond Life and Death, but it says nothing about Nonexistence (Which means Absolute nothingness), I never said that they were amortal nor was I implying it, to be amortal means to be in "a state if unbirth" which users of Life and Death Transcendence are not. "Also,go through the whole capabilities as it clearly says that it makes the user not only absolutely immortal but also immune to all life and death based powers,thus the point of superior version of absolute immortality. And the point that they are neither living nor dead comes from the fact that they transcend life and death."- Yes you are right they are indeed unaffected by Life and Death related powers as they would technically exist outside of both concepts... but Nonexistence is not a Life and Death power, it has to do with principle of nothingness itself, if a user of Life and Death Transcendence had Nonexistence used on them they would not be alive (obviously) or dead, they would just be gone. (ABSOLUTELY NONEXISTENT). '' ''"''As for nonexistence it can't even touch erasure immunity as the capabilities of erasure immunity clearly states that it is immune to nonexistence. So,the point is that life and death transcendence is completely immune to nonexistence."- Ok here's where you are twisting things, it says ''may be immune in the limitations not 100% is immune (same with Omnilock as well), and on Erasure Immunity's page it says this "May be defeated by erasing abilities of a higher level." You know such as the specialized variation of Omnipotence that is Nonexistence? which would make Erasure Immunity being in the applications of Life and Death Transcendence mean nothing. And like I said its a variation of Omnipotence so that gives my argument a bonus. With that all said, it proves that it qualifies for a "may" limitation on that power, meaning im putting it back, as there is reason to have it there now.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 00:09, January 26, 2018 (UTC) 19. No deleting page contents even if you disagree with them. If you disagree, take it to Comments and stake your position there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:47, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok nekron even I would not do what you are doing to get my way, whats happening is I get my info from the pages themselves then you start changing them for your own gain and you think I woundn't notice, for example I said that the limitation of Erasure Immunity was that it might be able to be erased by a power of a higher level, now after that you were probably like "well we can't have that now can we..." and then you try to change the limitation to TO SUIT YOUR NEEDS and get you what you want... exept that is a literal violation of the wikia's rules: "6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. ::6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it." ::And I'll admit I might have done that in the past once or twice when I was new to this site but at least I didn't do it right after reading a response to myself from another person with the other person using evidance from the pages to back up his claims and then changing the pages to make what he said invalid. ::The pages stay the same until the dispute is over, don't change them for your own benefit after reading my response to somehow make what I say not true because both ''I ''and the mods won't stand for it. ::Also the ACTUAL limitation "May be defeated by erasing abilities of a higher level." plus the part about it saying that Nonexistence cannot affect them would mean that Nonexistence is just mean to be taken in general when it comes to the Immunity, which would mean that, say, the most powerful users of Nonexistence should be able to erase them, in fact its the same type of deal as with Casualty Manipulation and Casualty Immunity, Casualty Immunity states that "High-end Causalty Manipulators may be able to bypass the immunity." meaning that the most potent users of Casualty Manipulation should be able to affect them, and that principle is the same with Nonexistence and Erasure Immunity.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 21:39, January 26, 2018 (UTC) '''12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. This means you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) It says MAY be undone by flawless restoration, not Will be undone. So it depends on the user.SageM (talk) 06:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Things change, thats the nature of life. With new powers, new limitations will be found for older ones. Thats just how things work. You might as well accept it that its going to happen and move on to complaining about something else instead.SageM (talk) 10:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Nagilum is just a user of Omnilock.SageM (talk) 10:59, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Don't remove the limitation again. Life and Death Transcendence- "This power doesn't even give you flawless restoration or even absolute restoration, so your point about it not being a limitation is invalid. Don't remove it again please. None of the applications or associations on here grant you Flawless or Absolute Restoration. So I am not sure how exactly you plan to recover from Absolute Destruction, since there is no power listed here that can defend against it. So please stop acting like it won't work, when it very clearly will. Absolute Immortality doesn't even grant you flawless restoration, let alone absolute restoration. It grants you reforming yes, but thats literally it. None of the applications on AI grant you either of those two powers. Also unless you haven't been paying attention, both Absolute and Flawless Restoration are HEALING powers, which means that immortality will not give you them. Is absolute immortality a healing power? Is Undetermined Existence one? No. It is not." You very clearly have no clue about what your even talking about anymore, you also apparently haven't even bothered to study or read about the powers or their applications/associations. So don't bother even trying to remove the limitation again, because you don't even know how the powers even work.SageM (talk) 20:02, February 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also Absolute Destruction has access to ALL Destruction powers, some of which are part of Omnipotence. So again, it doesn't matter what you do. Absolute Destruction will be effective against it.SageM (talk) 20:11, February 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Nope, that has nothing to do with flawless restoration, thats just reforming. Nothing more. Flawless Restoration is a healing power. Absolute Immortality is not. So stop acting like it is. Also nothing in the capabilities of flawless restoration even suggest it can undo destruction or nonexistence. Plus Absolute Destruction covers all destruction powers, meaning that it won't work against it. Flawless restoration doesn't defend things like conclusion dominance, separation, dissolution or obsolence. So the answer is stil no and it will always be no. So just drop it already.SageM (talk) 05:44, February 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Considering that Obsolescene is considered a destruction power, and Absolute Destruction has access to all destruction powers. It can make Life and Death Transcendence useless, or any other power for that matter. Which means no matter what, there is no power that is going to be able to defend against it in the end. Yes Absolute Restoration MIGHT be enough to undo the damage caused by it. But Obsolescence can do that exact same thing to Absolute Restorati It's not actually stated anywhere, but it is crystal clear the whole setting bends to his every whim without any perceptible weakness or limit for reasons (or lack thereof) that are never explained at all, so Reality Dreaming is the most reliable interpretation, expecially combine to the child-like tone of the comic. DYBAD (talk) 01:19, February 25, 2018 (UTC) The Windfish from Links Awakening, Eve from 18if, and the One Being from Mortal Kombat (his dream literally is the realms, if he is made whole, the realms would no longer exist anymore, as all that would be left would be him.) So three of the users are literal examples of reality dreaming.SageM (talk) 09:59, February 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also the Godhead from Elder Scrolls is another true user of Reality Dreaming.SageM (talk) 10:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM That would depend on every user following exactly same rules with the power, that isn't guaranteed to be the case. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Meaning that every users powers work won't work exactly same way, as every writer/artist uses even same basis/power their own way, every verse has it's own rules, etc. Your Edit starts from the basis that in every case "even if the user becomes powerless or gets destroyed/erased, they would still be all powerful and would continue to exist perfectly as all the said things were just a part of their dream.Thus,rendering their existence truly indestructible, supreme and absolute". So what if it doesn't happen? Users who lose their power become completely normal or maybe even cease to exist for example are both possible results. Even pretty likely ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:50, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Almighty Lock was deleted because it was too close to Ultimate Invincibility and Flawless Indestructibility. NOT because it didn't have Users. Also, seriously cut the wall of text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "it was too close to Ultimate Invincibility and Flawless Indestructibility". Where you get omnilock for that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, March 30, 2018 (UTC) You really need to use spellchecker... You mean Immutability? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Its simply the ultimate version of Unbound Soul.SageM (talk) 18:51, April 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Its an application for both powers. So there isn't any reason to remove it.SageM (talk) 19:03, April 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Done already several times, he just makes new one. And complaining to Community Central hasn't worked. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience, and considering that the defining fact about Azathoth is that he's idiot/mindless... well, I'd say he fits in UP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:24, April 2, 2018 (UTC) The dreamers can already do anything they want, they don't even have to leave there prison. And they aren't actually prisoners at all, as there influence still effects all the worlds, and they have in fact woken up before and effected everything during that brief time. In fact its already been confirmed that they will in fact wake up and that nothing can stop it anymore. Sai Akuto has the same basic powers as Featherine (ie author authority). And Creasion's power is the ability to do anything he wants without any restrictions. Yes, there are all users.SageM (talk) 17:25, April 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM The dreamers are basically Azathoth if it was a hive mind, so they are for all intents and purposes on the level of omnipotence. Just because they are enclosed in a separate space doesn't mean that they can't effect anything they want. If you actually played the game you will see that there really isn't any restrictions in what they do other then the music boxes, and the only thing they do is make them fall asleep. They can't truly restrict there power. Also there is currently a new dreamer that was made, which means that there influence has reached the point that not even the boxes work anymore to stop them. So the point stands, they have no restrictions on what they do and they never actually did.17:37, April 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM Nope. You can ask DYBAD as he made it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:17, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Go ask DYPAD. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:10, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Answer provided on the page's most recent thread. DYBAD (talk) 17:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) I can't remember details or name, but there's power that is basically user being able to do anything/everything as long as they don't understand what they're doing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Nothing stops you from doing it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:11, April 28, 2018 (UTC) So a bit like Tom Bombadil who wasn't affected by the Ring at all and was blandly stated to be the very last thing standing if everything else fell (a reader who is there to the end of the book)? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:54, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I added bit more to here, but the bottom line is that it would also make User pretty much unable to affect the story, as the same thing that projects them also binds them to being reader. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:26, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Might be a good idea to add it, just in case. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:00, May 12, 2018 (UTC) You don't literally need to broadcast all of the changes that you do to other people's page you know? Imouto 13:08, May 12, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Might want to use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:27, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Don't care As far as I am concerned you both are the same person and nothing is going to change that. Imouto 13:18, May 16, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan You might want to create a new account instead of using someone elses old. It's not that hard to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:55, May 16, 2018 (UTC) 1) it's been removed few hours ago. 2) Nekron2 can create a new one instead of using your old to avoid this kind of thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, May 16, 2018 (UTC)